Allies for Bruma
Allies for Bruma is a quest in . This quest involves going to each major city in the province of Cyrodiil and appealing to the local Count or Countess for aid. Overview The Daedra of Oblivion are innumerable—the soldiers of Bruma are not. The gates generally have no outstanding features compared with other randomized gates. Exceptions are Cheydinhal's gate, where the Hero meets up with Farwil and the Knights of the Thorn and starts The Wayward Knight and Kvatch, if Breaking the Siege of Kvatch was not completed. The main objective in each gate is to grab the Sigil Stone that keeps the gate open. Upon closing each gate: *Anvil: Will send two guards. *Bravil: Will send one guard, and a high-level captain, Viera Lerus *Cheydinhal: Will send one guard, and a high-level captain, Ulrich Leland (Unless Corruption and Conscience has been completed) *Chorrol: Will send two guards. *Kvatch: Will send one guard. *Leyawiin: Will send one guard. *Skingrad: Will send one guard. This is an optional quest; however, it is directly associated with the main quest and affects the difficulty of the Great Gate fight. It is recommended that this quest be completed if the Hero is high-level and encounters Dremora Valkynaz and Markynaz on a regular basis. These enemies will pose much greater danger to allies and Martin than lower-level enemies would. If guards are not acquired from a city, the missing guards are replaced by Bruma Militia Men, but these are weaker than the guardsmen. It is recommended to, at minimum, get help from Anvil, Bravil, Cheydinhal, and Chorrol, as these cities will each send two guards. Comments about the Gates If civilians of the towns are spoken to, they will all give their insight on the Oblivion Gate outside their city. The guards also show their own perspective on the situation. Journal Trivia *The quest can be completed without finding Chancellor Ocato in the Imperial City. If all the other cities are completed, the quest will finish without him. *On some occasions an Imperial Legion Forester will join in on the fight. *More support for the fight can be obtained by bringing any of the Hero's personal followers. These may include: **Mazoga the Orc **Mage Apprentice (if Arch-Mage) **Knight of the Nine **Dark Brotherhood Murderer (if Listener) **Atronach (with the Wizard's Tower official add-on) **Knight of the True Horn (with the Fighter's Stronghold official add-on). **Any horse, as they will fight if attacked first. Bugs *Occasionally, a count or countess will not acknowledge when a gate outside their city has been closed, despite the fact that everyone else in town does. This may be caused by the existence of another gate nearby, so closing the second gate may eliminate the problem. *It is possible that the Count of Skingrad may get stuck inside of his room after the Skingrad gate is closed. Sneaking inside to speak with him should allow the dialogue to continue normally. This may require a high Acrobatics skill to navigate over the roof of Castle Skingrad. The Hero can get the key during the quest "Ulterior Motives." To fix this go into the county Hall and talk to his steward. **Something similar may happen as a result of completing the "Vampire Cure" quest. As another result of this quest, Hassildor may not be able to enter conversation with the Hero, in which case attacking and yielding to him should reset his status. *The sigil stone in the gate may not respond when activated, making it impossible to close the gate. *When closing an Oblivion Gate and returning to the count or countess, sometimes the count or countess will send help and the quest is just abandoned. de:Verbündete für Bruma ru:Союзники Брумы it:Alleati per Bruma